


Come Closer

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Choking, Desk Sex, Kink Meme, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sexually Aggressive Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a problem.  Eren wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (old) Kink Meme prompt:  
>  _Rivaille has a major breath-play kink, on the receiving end, but only a select few (read: none he knows of) know about it. Then the Eren finds it out, accidentally._
> 
> I know this is already filled, but with a different understanding of breath-play. I always kinda wanted to write one dealing with Autoerotic Asphyxiation because, you know, that would be about 1000 times more awkward for everyone. 
> 
> One final note. There is no 100% safe method to asphyxiate in real life. The method depicted in this fic is not even one of the safer methods. This is erotic fanfiction, not a how-to guide. Please do extensive research before you even think of trying something like this at home. Thank you.

It's late.

Unable to sleep, Eren wanders through the dark corridors of headquarters alone. He takes care not to rouse anyone as he passes through the dorm hall, shoes clanking as quietly as possible against the cobblestone floor. Traversing the empty halls is usually relaxing and he's memorized the steps even in the darkness. It's fortunate they no longer lock him in the basement at night.

As he rounds the corner, though, he sees candlelight bouncing off the walls just outside the dining hall. He stops and his pulse quickens. _Someone is awake_. Stopped dead in his tracks, he forces himself to relax. It _is_ after curfew, but he reasons that he's not leaving the base or doing anything wrong so there is no reason to be nervous. It's probably just Sasha raiding the cupboards again anyway.

He tiptoes around the corner only to realize with a pang of dread that it’s actually _Levi_ amid the shadows of chairs stacked neatly on the tabletops, diligently scrubbing the floor...

Half past midnight.

Who knows what he's doing up so late and Eren internally panics for a moment, still standing shell-shocked in the frame of the open doorway. Turning back is his best choice of action but he barely finishes that thought when Levi abruptly fixes him with narrowed eyes, flicking his glare to Eren's boots and then back up. It is too late - he's been caught. 

"Th-they're clean." Eren says awkwardly, giving in to finally step through the doorway. There is no turning back now so he may as well try to act natural. He reminds himself that he is not actually breaking any rules... he hopes. "So you couldn't sleep either, sir?"

Levi grunts, "You and your friends did a shit job earlier."

"Oh." Eren says, feeling a twinge of remorse in his gut. Eren is certain that he did a great job, actually. The others were the ones goofing off, no matter how much Eren was on their case. None of them ever seem to believe him since he's the one who always has to deal with the pissed off Captain after the fact. Levi is still so distant with the others - the way he was with Eren when he first joined the squad. 

Eren manages to keep the information to himself though, both for not wanting to fan the fire and also because he feels guilty all the same. As he scans the room, he realizes Levi has worked all the way down to the back corner of the hall and Eren wonders just how long he's been at it, down here working alone in the dark. He also wonders how often this happens, how often Levi just doesn't say anything.

His thoughts are rudely interrupted. Levi tosses a wet rag violently in his direction, splashing soapy water across the floor and his shirt. "Make yourself useful," he says, curtly. 

Eren tenses and part of him wants to mouth off that it’s late and this is really ridiculous. Then again, why go back to tossing and turning uselessly in his bed, too afraid of nightmares? He supposes, despite the stress of being in a room alone with Levi, he likes talking to him. He likes it even when the conversations are awkward or confusing (as they usually are). Besides, if Levi deems this important, then Eren will listen to him. So he nods in silent agreement and settles down in the corner just a few feet away from Levi. Though neither of them ask the other why the other is up so late, Eren desperately wonders just what it is that compels Levi to take care of a dirty floor in the dead of night. 

He doesn't ask. He only scrubs and scrubs, letting himself fall into the same rhythm as Levi. Time ticks by slowly and a misplaced sense of companionship falls over him. Everything feels a little different without the prying eyes of the squad. Familiar. Perhaps intimate even. Unlike the days back at the castle, they can now stay in rooms alone together and Levi doesn't always watch him with a critical eye. Eren wants to believe that Levi even trusts him now, so he lets his eyes gaze up while Levi is turned away. He openly lets his eyes travel along the thin fabric of Levi's over-sized sweater, ghosting along the muscles of his shoulders as he works, and he studies the way his bangs hang heavy over his eyes. 

_You look at Captain Levi the way Jean looks at Mikasa_. 

Eren slows his movements and considers the disquieting words Armin whispered to him weeks earlier. He was irritated at the time, but the memory sticks in his mind now as it does so often in these rare moments when he is close to Levi. It is true after all, he thinks. He's already long since known this. He's known it probably since he first saw those wings upon his back, when he opened his eyes that day in Trost, if he's honest. 

He now worries he has been too obvious, worries that he's made one too many sidelong glances. 

Levi must think so little of him. An annoying brat with a stupid crush.

But Eren still stares. Shamelessly. It's just so rare he gets a glance of Levi not wearing layers upon layers of uniform - shirt, jacket, cravat. How can Eren _not_ look when in dimly lit rooms, the gentle curve of his throat is visible? Yes. This is a perfectly valid use of Eren's time tonight. 

He re-positions himself so he can glance up to Levi at will, mostly hidden from detection. Then something catches his gaze in the candlelight - a ring of purple-red bruises around his throat, just like the bruises Eren used to see swell up on his body from the leathers during training. Eren's eyes go wide in concern and he forgets he's supposed to be silently observing. "W-What are those marks on your neck, sir?"

Levi stops. A hand flies up to cover the bruises and he shakes his head, turning away. "It's nothing." 

Eren frowns because it certainly is something, but the finality in Levi's tone makes him hold his tongue. He busies his hands polishing the floor, still silently working out how Levi could end up with belt-shaped bruises on his _throat_. It's weird and something nags at Eren's mind. He keeps his eyes down, feeling like he's done something wrong. When be does gather the courage to glance back up, Levi has stopped working and is just kneeling awkwardly with his back to Eren. A heavy tension settles in the air.

"I'm sorry." Eren says quietly. He doesn't really know what he's apologizing for, but it feels appropriate. His eyes fall back to his hands as he tries to swallow the guilt building up inside him.

"Just don't say anything to anyone." Levi pleads in a low voice, the tone foreign on his tongue. 

Eren looks back up again and blinks. _What exactly is he not supposed to say?_ Levi looks at him for a very brief moment, eyes conflicted and body more tense than usual. "What I do in my personal time isn't anyone's business, so don't go gossiping about this to your friends." With that, Levi turns away again and resumes scrubbing at the other end of the room, more strenuously than earlier. The sounds of sloshing water and the swish of his rag on the stone floor fills the silence between them. 

Eren stays still and furrows his brow in confusion. Levi is acting so odd. Whatever it is, it’s personal? And Levi is acting... embarrassed? Ashamed? Eren wants to ask Levi so badly but he doesn't want to look like an idiot. He goes back to work but is lost in thought for a long time before he pauses his motions, finally remembering a conversation he overheard more than two years ago, back at the training hall. It was something whispered late at night in hushed voices between some of the older cadets. It was something that had mostly just confused him at he time. There was something… something about choking and sex. Maybe.

Eren's skin flushes and heat gathers in his belly. His eyes drift back to Levi, suddenly fitting the pieces together. 

The bruises. The embarrassment. _What he does in his personal time_.

He must be studying Levi for longer than he realizes because he is caught once again. "Are you just going to sit there and stare at me for the rest of the night?" 

"N-no sir!" Eren fumbles and turns his burning face back down on his hands. He hadn't even realized Levi was looking at him again.

"What the hell are _you_ so embarrassed about?" Levi asks with a touch of impatience. 

Eren looks up again, flinching under Levi's tone. "I, um, well... I..." he stammers uselessly. Levi's accusatory stare darkens. "I just didn't really think about... I was just..." he stops himself, floundering out of control. What is he supposed to say?

"Just spit it out already." Levi demands. "If you have something to say to me, just fucking say it already."

Eren is having trouble finding words. "I just didn't even know you were seeing anyone..." His face is still burning so he tries to focus harder on his work on the floor. It's not really what he meant to say at all, but everything else on the tip of his tongue is probably a hundred times more inappropriate. He hopes the answer will suffice, that Levi will change the subject.

No such luck. "What are you on about?" he asks, "I'm not seeing anyone."

Huh? Well, maybe Eren still doesn't understand. Does he have it wrong after all? Levi is still staring at him incredulously, silently demanding another response of some sort. "I'm sorry, I just assumed..." Eren murmurs, "I mean, I thought that was... with the... well, I think I misunderstood, I'm -"

" _Alone_ , Eren." Levi interrupts. "I do it when I'm alone."

Oh.

Eren stops working again and slowly glances back up at Levi. He's no longer looking Eren's way, focused back on cleaning his half of the floor. Maybe Levi is purposely trying to rile Eren up by saying these things. Maybe it's funny. For Eren, there is something both scary and exciting about Levi divulging all this, even if Eren doesn't understand _why_ he's saying it. Hange was right - sometimes Levi can be open about the weirdest shit. 

Or maybe he _wants_ to talk about this.

"I didn't think about that." Eren swallows nervously. He is curious now even though every logical brain cell he has left tells him to just shut up. He wants to dig now while Levi is still in a talkative mood, though he knows this will probably only lead to more misunderstandings and possibly a reprimand. "Why don't you just hold your breath, then? Isn't it a little dangerous to-" he gestures uselessly with his arms, "do _that_... alone? What if you pass out or something?"

Levi turns back and gives him a flat look. "Well shit, Eren. I never thought about that." Eren shrivels slightly, not understanding how Levi can talk about this with such a straight face. Meanwhile, there must be a stupid expression on Eren's face because Levi rolls his eyes before continuing. "It's not just about the breathing. I want the feel of something around my throat. I want it to be forceful. I don't have a partner, so I do what I can."

Eren has absolutely no clue how to respond to that so he stays silent, eyes wide. His body is tingling and his heart still pounding. He's also half-aroused and idly wonders if Levi can see _that_ written on his face. The image is just a little too clear. Too perfect. Levi getting himself off. _Levi fucking getting himself off_. Eren has to make conscious effort not to squirm under the mental image. Levi is human so of course he thinks about sex, but now that Eren has actual confirmation that his _Captain Levi_ has a sex drive (and jacks off for fuck's sake) the image just won't leave.

Something must be very wrong with him. 

Biting his lip, he lets his next words settle in his mind before he makes an even bigger mistake. 

Is Levi discussing this with him simply because he trusts Eren not to say anything? 

Or is it something else?

Eren wants...

He's going to take a chance.

"I could..." Eren starts. His voice is a shade too high in the quiet room, echoing off the stone walls. "I could, um, help you out… If you want."

The room goes dead quiet. There is not even the sound of walls creaking or wind rattling the windows. All Eren hears is the desperate pounding of his own heart against his ribcage. Did Eren really just make a pass at his commanding officer? 

Shit. 

Minutes tick by before Levi finally breaks the silence. Eren is almost shaking with embarrassment, unable to look at his face. "Are you offering because you want to, or -"

"I want to!" Eren answers in a rush, cutting Levi off. Too eager. Too fast. He tries to calm himself, with limited results. Everything goes quiet again and Eren nervously chews his bottom lip, keeping his eyes trained on his hands moving across the floor. He really hopes Levi isn't just screwing with him. 

So distracted by his thoughts, he doesn't even hear Levi approaching him until he sees the tips of his boots right in front of him. Levi plants his water pail on the ground in front of Eren, forcing his attention upward. 

"Are you sure?" Levi asks, and Eren sits up and straightens his back to fully meet his gaze. Levi’s eyes are questioning, curious, but not condescending for once. This is not what Eren expected so all he can do is nod. 

"Fine."

Eren remains rooted to the floor, his heart still beating wildly while he tries to wrap his head around what Levi is saying. Levi is still staring down at Eren as though he's expecting something. What that something is, Eren doesn't know. 

"Stand up." Levi's firm voice breaks the silence. Eren does so on shaky legs, fingers fidgeting around the hem of his nightshirt and eyes darting uselessly around the dim room. Shadows on the walls dance around and prickle the hairs on the back of his neck as he uselessly tries to calm his nerves. Levi's thumb and forefinger catch his chin and clutch his jaw to bring his focus down. "Do you even understand what you're offering to do?" 

_Hell no_. "Yes, sir." 

Levi raises an eyebrow. "Try again." 

Eren swallows. "I can do whatever you ask me to do, sir." 

A faint smirk plays on Levi's lips. "Is that what you want? To follow my orders?" 

Eren nods minutely, Levi's grip still holding his jaw in place. "I want you to _trust_ me to follow your orders, sir." 

"Better." Levi says, "Keep going." 

Eren knits his brows together. This is starting to sound like a test. "I'll do whatever you say because I trust you. Just trust me too, sir. Please. I want to show you." 

Only now does Eren realizes how close their faces have gotten, Levi's hot breath ghosting across his lips. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Levi whispers, his voice low and quiet. "Prove it." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

“Prove it.”

Before the next breath can even leave his mouth, Eren’s lips are on him and his hands tugging frantically, _forcefully_ at the fabric of his sweater. Their teeth knock together, both mouths open, wet, hot and hungry. This close, Levi smells sweet, musky, and just a little like the spices he adds to his tea. Eren wants to devour him, salty skin and swollen tongue, every last inch of him. He wants to memorize Levi's taste, inside and out. 

The next few seconds are a blur. They’re both pushing and pulling at each other and one of them knocks over the pail of water as Eren stumbles backward. Then there is a sudden knock and Eren gasps in surprise when his back collides hard up against the cool stone wall. Levi's forearm is spread across his chest, firmly holding him in place, and they stop only briefly trying to catch their breath. Levi pulls his head down and hums into Eren's ear, “I’m not sure you’re up to this.” 

In that moment out of breath and skin flushed, Eren knows that Levi is mocking him. _Goading him_. He hears the challenge beneath the words. He knows that Levi is well aware Eren will never back down and it is no different here than it is on the battlefield. This is what fuels Eren and this is how Levi _wants_ him. Eren is never afraid of being a monster when he is with Levi. 

Eren pushes himself off the wall and shoves at Levi despite the resistance. Levi is stronger than Eren but Eren is not holding back. Their faces remain close together and Levi's lips curl up into a full smirk, the look echoing deep in Eren's gut. Levi holds him still for a brief moment and softly murmurs against his lips, "That's better." 

That voice. 

Chills run down Eren’s spine. He shoves at Levi blindly and digs his nails into his skin, up and under his shirt. He bites Levi's lips until he can taste his blood and the flavor is vivid upon his tongue. He drags his mouth, teeth and tongue down Levi’s neck and his hands travel up Levi’s sides. His fingertips graze over the bones of his ribs, counting as he goes. He feels each and every shallow breath and he hears the urgency of Levi’s sighs and the quickness of his pulse; Eren revels in every shiver that rips through Levi's body. 

Eren uses his granted moment of power to clumsily push Levi backward until he is shoved painfully up against the nearest table. Their legs are intertwined and Eren wedges them both halfway atop the table and between the chairs stacked on either side. Levi is practically climbing on top of him, hands tearing at him, feeling every inch they can. 

And Eren takes every inch of ground surrendered to him. 

He freezes when Levi’s palm lands hard against his erection, rubbing him roughly through the fabric his pants. With his other hand he pulls Eren’ head down and he whispers against the shell of his ear, “Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?” Fingers deftly undo the buttons of Eren's pants. "Do you understand how long you've made me _wait_?" A hand slips behind Eren's zipper and his slim fingers wrap around his cock, pumping him languid but firm. Eren almost collapses on top of him, forehead tucked into the crook of Levi's neck. Lost of all words, he moans quietly. He snakes an arm around Levi's waist and balances with his other hand on the tabletop. "You're so fucking hot," he finishes in a raspy voice. 

Eren pulls back enough to take in Levi’s face with his hair is wild, eyes dark, and pale skin bathed in shadowy light. He focuses on the glistening drop of blood resting upon his bottom lip and tries to resist the urge to lick it off. He never thought that Levi was also watching him, all this time. 

"Wh-what do you-" Eren is cut off as Levi's thumb slides over the tip of his erection. He tries to catch his breath but forgets the rest of his question and slams his mouth back against Levi in another kiss, breathing and tasting everything he can. Levi removes his hand to pull Eren on top of him, both on the table struggling with each other’s clothing and letting their hands aggressively explore the contours of their bodies. 

Eren wants more. He wants more skin against skin. He wants to be inside him, over him, and under him. He would take Levi right here in the empty dining hall with their shadows dancing across the room. But Levi's shoulder knocks the leg of the chair to his left and it topples to the ground with a loud clash that echoes around them. Eren freezes instantly in worry they've woken everyone, but Levi yanks his head back down to kiss him again. "B-but, sir!" Eren exclaims, half-muffled by Levi's mouth. 

"My office is closer," he says breathlessly. He gives Eren one final stroke before shoving at his chest. "Go." 

Eren almost trips trying to balance as he scrambles off with his pants loose and threatening to fall down his hips. Levi is hot on his heels directing him through the hallway, stopping in the doorway to grope and kiss at each other while Levi struggles to find the door handle. They are just barely falling into the room when Levi shoves Eren back up against the closed door, planting kisses and sucking along his throat before he pulls off Eren's shirt. He kisses Eren’s chest and runs a tongue over his nipple. He pushes Eren’s pants down as he kneels in front of him and takes him in his mouth. 

"Y-You don't have to -" Eren exclaims, his word swallowed in favor of Levi's tongue running up and down his length. He tangles his hands in Levi's hair – so much softer than he imagined – and Levi's hands find purchase along his inner thighs as he pushes Eren's legs apart. He sucks him while he trails a hand along the curve of Eren’s ass, a finger occasionally teasing against his opening. Eren’s body quivers under the attention and he whimpers when Levi pulls his mouth away. 

"Have you ever had sex before, Eren?" he asks, voice husky and lips swollen red. He is still kneeling before him, running his finger around Eren’s entrance, not quite letting it slip inside. Eren’s cock twitches, expectantly. 

No. Eren just shakes his head. He's lived in a dorm with fifty other hormonal teenagers so he’s done _things_ \- but he's never gone all the way. Levi must somehow already know all this, though. 

"That's good," he murmurs, and Eren scrunches his face up. _That's good?_ He’s not sure how not knowing what the hell he’s doing could possibly be good, but his body tingles when Levi smirks up at him, eyes dark and clear under the veil of his lashes. He reads Eren's face and answers his unasked question. "I can train you." 

With that, he stands and half shoves Eren toward his desk, the movement awkward for Eren, with his pants halfway down is thighs. He is purposefully positioned so that he’s leaning forward, his hands flat on the desk. Levi steps away and Eren is suddenly confused over how this is going to go down. He looks to see Levi, lit only by the moonlight filtering in through the window. 

Eren is nervous again. 

Levi grabs something from a drawer before coming back behind Eren. He leans his body against him, his own erection apparent through the fabric of his pants as he presses against the base of Eren’s hip. “I thought you wanted me to train you. To walk you through this,” he purrs as he pours something from a vial into his hand. “Now pay attention. I don’t want to repeat myself.” Eren nods, his legs starting to feel like jelly. Levi steps behind him, placing a kiss to the space between his should blades. “You want me to show you what I like, right?” 

Eren is about to say something, but his breath catches in his throat as Levi begins pumping him with a lubricated hand and Eren's fingers dig against the polished wood of Levi's desk. With his mouth gaping open, Eren begins moving his hips in tandem with Levi's strokes. He clamps his jaw shut to keep from moaning when Levi increases the pressure of his hand. The reality suddenly sinks in and Eren can't believe he's actually here, that Levi is actually touching him like this, the way Eren has always fantasized. It's almost too much. 

"Don't come on my things." Levi warns drily. Then without further preamble, he slides a slick finger inside with his other hand, making Eren squirm under his touch. "Do you ever do this when you're alone?" he asks. 

"No..." Eren admits, his voice a little strained. The feeling of something moving inside him is foreign and slightly uncomfortable, though not exactly painful. 

"I won't do too much. I just want you to know what it's supposed to feel like. Relax." Levi says, seeming to pick up on Eren's apprehension. "I'm going to add another finger." 

Eren nods absently and braces himself as Levi pushes inside him with two fingers. This time, the feeling is more of an intrusion but Eren closes his eyes and forces himself to stay calm. He trusts Levi, but this is not what he was expecting. Levi isn't exactly gentle either, his fingers moving deep and hard enough that it burns. "Is this really supposed to feel good?" Eren asks, growing doubtful. He tries to move his hips with Levi's movements and tries to focus on the feel of Levi's other hand still languidly pumping him. It really just feels... weird. 

"Hang on. I'm looking for..." Levi replies, sounding distracted. His fingers curl inside Eren and twist, and it's starting to get more and more uncomfortable, enough so Eren thinks about asking him to stop. Then something suddenly clicks. Eren cries out with the sudden surge of sensation, his vision blurring and fingers scraping along the wood. He almost falls over on himself. 

Oh shit. _What the hell is that?_

"Got it?" Levi asks before promptly removing his fingers. Eren feels disappointed, but Levi ignores his pout. He wordlessly flips Eren around and roughly lifts him onto he desktop. Thrown off by the sudden change of position and his legs still tingling, Eren falls backward and his back slaps the cool wood. He sometimes forgets how strong Levi is, despite his size. The reminder only emphasizes his arousal. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, he watches entranced as Levi climbs on top to straddle him. He stares and licks his lips as Levi pulls his shirt over his head and unfastens his pants, his erection obvious through his boxers. Eren's eyes still follow him as he reaches over the desk and places the discarded vial securely in Eren's palm. "Your turn," he says flatly. 

The wood is still cold on Eren's back so he sits up, stomach knotting. Levi settles more comfortably in his lap and rubs against him, waves of pleasure still ripping through him even at the subtle contact. He tries his best to ignore Levi's critical gaze as he coats his own fingers in the oil, feeling obscenely self-conscious. A few splotches drip on the desk and Levi scrunches up his nose, "That's too much." 

If Levi's intent is to reignite the fire from earlier, it's working. Eren glares at him, feeling his temper flare. "Excuse me, _sir_ ," he replies, sounding wholly insincere. He is even prepared to wipe the excess off on Levi's pant leg, but Levi harshly grasps his wrist to stop him. He instead guides Eren's hand behind him and slips it under the waistband of his underwear. Eren bites his lip, his irritation starting to slip back to a violent hunger tempered with anxiousness. He lets Levi balance himself with an arm strewn across his shoulder as he directs Eren's hand to the right spot.

The reality of the moment settles back in. With his shaking fingers poised over Levi's hole, Eren does his best to mimic what Levi did to him minutes earlier - tracing his fingers around his opening, teasing him slowly. The act is oddly arousing to Eren, but Levi seems far too impatient as he presses back against Eren's hand. "Stop wasting time." 

Eren obeys, sliding not one but two fingers inside. With the oil, his fingers move easily even with Levi's walls closed tightly around him. Levi sighs heavily against Eren's neck, their bare chests pressed firmly together. Eren's own arousal still aches between them and he moves his hand quickly, his other hand guiding Levi's hips so he can control the speed and pressure with which Levi ruts against him. He tries to remember what Levi did to him, to replicate it correctly. It takes Eren some time, probing so blindly, to find that same spot Levi hit. He twists and curls his fingers over and over until Levi finally jolts in his lap. 

Found it. 

Levi's arm instantly tightens around Eren's shoulder and his other hand digs into his back. He's kissing Eren's neck and then biting and sucking and his muffled moans vibrate against Eren's skin. The room is getting too hot, too fast. The desperate heat they'd experienced in the dining hall is building back up. They're both sweating even in the night chill, the sounds of their heavy breathing filling the sparse room. 

"I want you to fuck me," Levi growls at him, "Think you can handle that?" 

Eren doesn't have to be told twice, nor does he need to answer with words. He tugs at Levi's pants, desperately trying to push them further down. When it doesn't go as planned he pushes Levi off of him and onto his back. Levi squirms out of his pants on his own while Eren scrambles off the desk and situates himself standing between Levi's legs. 

Eren doesn't hesitate, there is suddenly no time for that. He tries to push inside Levi in one motion, hands firmly holding Levi’s hips in place but it takes him a moment to work his way in and Levi's muscles spasm around him. It’s warm, tight, and it feels fucking _amazing_ but he moves himself slow and careful. Levi grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks his face closer. “ _Harder_ ,” he demands and grinds his hips harshly against Eren for emphasis. 

Eren obliges him, thrusting as hard as he can and the desk creaks beneath them. There have been a hundred nights Eren has dreamed about this very thing. There are a hundred ways Eren thought it might play out if Levi gave him this opportunity - not that he thought he ever would. None of those fantasies even hold a candle to the real thing. Eren watches Levi's face with his head thrown back and dried blood still visible on his lip, nails scraping across the wood. He's somehow beautiful and perfect and _holy shit_ is he loud. For once, Levi's face is anything but passive and Eren can't believe he's the one causing it. This isn't at all how Eren ever imagined it. This is a hundred times better. 

It won’t last long like this, especially when Levi is practically crying his lungs out and looking like Eren thrusting inside him is the best thing he's ever experienced in the whole world. Eren digs his own fingers into Levi’s thighs, trying to focus. It’s no use. “Ah, Levi, I’m not going to… If I keep this up, I’ll –“ he grits out desperately. 

“Then stop and just use you’re hands!” Levi yells, “Just don’t fucking stop! _Fuck_ , don’t fucking stop.” 

The desperation in Levi’s voice almost pushes him over the edge right then and there, but it’s too soon and he hasn’t even done what Levi wants yet. Eren pulls out and shoves Levi back so he can work his fingers again. He falls almost instantly back into a rhythm, sliding a third finger in easily. Levi grips his own cock, glistening with pre-cum. Unable to stop himself, Eren leans down to taste, running his tongue over the tip while Levi continues to pump himself. It seems a wise decision, as Levi croons " _Good boy. Good Boy. Good boy._ " while other hand tugs at Eren's hair. 

In a moment of haste, Eren forces Levi's hand away so he can take him fully in his mouth. Both the musky scent and the taste of him intoxicating, though the grip on Eren's hair is growing painful. It really fucking hurts, in fact. Eren stops his ministrations to lean back up. While keeping his fingers working inside Levi, he manages to grab both offending hands and positions them above Levi's head. He has to support himself with one leg on the desk and his body weight on his forearm to hold Levi down, which leaves him in an uncomfortable and awkward position. 

It's still worth it. 

Levi is practically writhing under him. Eren pushes his fingers deeper and harder, hitting that spot as much as he can. Levi screams his name. He curses at him. It’s perfect. Something primal. Eren only knows he likes this. He wants more of this. 

“Inside me. Now, Eren. _Now_.” Levi demands between breathy moans. Eren has wedged himself up on the desk on his knees and Levi lifts his hips and pulls himself forward on the table so he's positioned Eren’s cock, legs wrapped around Eren’s waist. Eren considers pulling back, teasing Levi just a little, since the invitation of his being in control is so obvious. But he wants to be back inside Levi too badly. 

When he thrusts forward, Eren slides back in far easier than before. Levi is ready for him, crying out again and Eren whimpers as the sound gets under his skin. Levi is hot, tight, perfect. Levi is trying to control the speed with his own movements, slowing them down for some reason. Eren doesn't even realize immediately that he's let loose of Levi's wrists until Levi is carefully taking hold of his hands into his own. 

All while looking Eren straight in the eye with his chest heaving, he guides Eren’s hands around his throat. 

Eren swallows nervously, only now remembering exactly what it was he offered to do in the first place. He tries to keep his grip loose but Levi moves his hips and Eren’s fingers tighten momentarily on instinct while his mouth falls open. “I – I don’t want to hurt you,” he says as he loosens his hold without removing his hands. He stops moving hips, but remains inside. Eren is no longer sure if he can do this. 

“You won’t.” Levi says, his eyes serious but calm. “You said you trusted me, right?” He places a hand on Eren’s left side. "Here. If I drop this hand, stop. Otherwise, keep going. You're not going to break me.” 

Eren bites his lip, trying to catch his breath. “How hard do I squeeze?” 

“Hard.” 

Eren nods, still unsure. He starts moving again. Just inside - he doesn't change the pressure of his hands and Levi doesn't complain. He moves slowly, his heart pounding with both excitement and fear. Levi closes his eyes and reaches between their bodies to begin stroking himself again. Then he squeezes his hand tightly on Eren’s side and Eren takes the hint. He is still cautious, careful, and being as gentle as he can but he begins to close his grip. As his fingers slowly tighten, Eren can feel Levi’s pulse surging against his palms. He can feel his blood and his heartbeat just below his skin, all right there against his palms. “Harder.” Levi repeats, his voice strained. 

Eren grits his teeth and does as he’s told. 

He clamps his hands around Levi's throat hard enough he knows he'll leave new bruises - harder than honestly seems safe - and he thrusts his hips harder and deeper. Levi tightens around him as well while he squirms under Eren’s grasp. Eren watches his face highlighted in the sliver of moonlight drifting in the window. He watches him struggling and gasping for air. And he watches his skin go pink while his blunt nails dig painfully into Eren’s side. Eren has never seen Levi like this; he is helpless and in pain. Eren thought he never wanted to see Levi like this. He thought he never wanted to see his Captain, his mentor, his hero _like this_.

He was wrong. What he sees now is nothing short of thrilling. It's no longer scary. Levi is his. The realization makes Eren’s blood go hot. His brow furrows in concentration and every nerve ending in his body is set on fire. He is in complete control. Nothing else matters. 

Levi trusts him this much. 

Trusts him, even knowing what he is. 

Monster. Soldier. Hope. 

Eren is the one crying out now. His hips move harder and faster trying to stay as close as possible, to feel every inch inside of Levi while he struggles uselessly beneath him. It feels too good. Eren's thrusts are erratic and he’s so, so close. He says Levi’s name and cries out to deities he no longer believes in. The world disappears. He wants this, wants to, and Eren’s going to _going to_ but Levi comes first.

Unable to scream, he shudders violently against Eren, pushing him over the edge. Eyes still glued to Levi’s desperate face and hands still clamped around his pounding pulse, Eren follows right after. He releases Levi just as he wails, coming hard inside him. His body trembles and he collapses on top of Levi, moaning against his jaw. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, Eren posed awkwardly on top of Levi and his legs still wrapped around Eren's waist. The room is eerily quiet, save for the sound of Levi still struggling to catch his breath. Eren nuzzles the base of is neck, taking in his scent one more time. “Good?” he asks.

Levi doesn’t answer for a moment and Eren props himself up to glance at his face, worried for a brief moment. His skin is warm and his cheeks still tinged pink. Eren’s gaze follows the pink splotches of new bruises on his neck. His eyes look hazy and unfocused. “Not bad.” He finally says, voice hoarse and soft.

Eren smiles and kisses him, slowly this time. They both let it linger and Eren drags his tongue across Levi’s busted lip one more time. “I like you,” he mumbles, stupidly, without really thinking. For a tense moment he is afraid, but Levi doesn’t say anything. He only raises his hand to comb through Eren’s hair, and the threading of his fingers is surprisingly gentle. Eren sees it for the affirmation it is. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Levi finally says. 

_________________________________________________________________

Neither of them consider the ramifications of walking back to the dining hall _together_ for breakfast the next morning. It’s only when they arrive back downstairs and all the squads turn to look at them that they realize the depth of their mistake. The overturned water pail and capsized chair still lay scattered on the floor like evidence from a crime scene. 

All eyes are upon them. Commander Erwin shakes his head in mock disapproval, his eyes amused. Moblit desperately clamps a hand on Hange's mouth in an effort to physically contain her laughter (under what Eren detects is true murderous intent emanating from Levi, still standing beside him). On the opposite end of the room, Mikasa silently glares at them, fork in hand, poised and ready to use. Everyone looks like they lost a few hours of sleep.

Eren remembers how loud they were only because the whole room is so quiet now.

Well. 

Fuck. 


End file.
